Página en Blanco
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era difícil llenar un lienzo de colores y llamarlo una obra de arte. Era difícil llenar una hoja de palabras y llamarlo una historia. Lo importante era la forma. Lo importante era el significado. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido sin una buena inspiración... y Hitsugaya Toshiro acababa de encontrar la suya.
Página en Blanco.

Hitsugaya Toshiro había esperado toda su vida por la oportunidad que Matsumoto Rangiku, una importante editora, le había dado. Aquella extrovertida mujer confió en él a pesar de sus escasos dieciocho años y publicó su libro "Dragón de hielo" apenas lo leyó sin consultar a nadie en su editorial "Juubantai".

El libro fue un éxito, le dio fama tanto a la editorial como a su escritor y su editora, ahora no era extraño oír su nombre en la radio y la televisión, e incluso tenía un club de fans muy grande.

Y tanto ese club, como la televisión y la radio, un año después del lanzamiento de su primer libro, esperaban ansiosamente que pronto lanzara otro libro, otro éxito.

Matsumoto estaba encantada con la idea, y comunicó a la prensa sin siquiera hablar con él antes que ya estaba trabajando en otro escrito. Hitsugaya nunca antes había querido ahorcarla tanto.

Sin embargo… no pudo decir que no al ver tanta ilusión tanto en el rostro de sus admiradores como en el de la mujer a la que le debía todo… y en cambio comunicó que si tenía pensado escribir otro libro. Los emocionados gritos llenos de ilusión de sus fanáticas se quedaron grabados en su mente como un peso sobre sus hombros.

El día después de eso su editora fue a su casa con una nueva portátil de regalo especial para él y preparó todo para que estuviera cómodo y listo para escribir, luego se marchó, no sin antes darle un guiño y recordarle que escribiera sin presiones.

Pero… eso fue hace tres meses.

Y la misma página que Rangiku había preparado para él continuaba en blanco.

No se le ocurría nada. ¡Nada!

Estuvo torturando su cabeza tratando de pensar en una buena historia, pero nada se le venía a la mente. ¡Simplemente no tenía ninguna inspiración, no llegaba! Era como si la inspiración fuera una especie de abejita que llegaba de pronto, zumbaba un poco por su mente, y luego se largaba para no volver sino hasta que se le daba la gana.

¡Pero no lo entendía!

Cuando escribía Dragón de hielo no tenía ningún problema, las palabras llovían como magia por sus dedos, pero ahora sentía que lo estaban forzando, que tenía que escribir por obligación y simplemente… no podía. No funcionaba así.

La expectativa por su nuevo libro crecía y crecía cuanto más se tardaba, parecía que nadie iba a olvidarse de eso y él… ¡aún con la estúpida página en blanco!

Matsumoto no lo presionaba, pero él podía notar en su mirada que estaba preocupada de que tardara tanto y no le dijera nada al respecto, ni de que trataba o al menos el título.

Toshiro decía que estaba trabajando en eso para no decepcionar a nadie cada vez que le preguntaban, pero sabía que no podría continuar mintiendo por mucho tiempo, el reloj no se detenía y no podría engañarlos por siempre.

Ahora mismo de nuevo estaba frente a la portátil, observando con frustración la página en blanco.

¿Por qué su estúpida mente no podía pensar en algo para escribir?

¿Por qué la maldita abeja idiota no volvía a zumbar tanto en su mente como cuando escribía Dragón de hielo? Puta inspiración.

Masajeándose las sienes, soltó otro suspiro y se decidió por intentar otra cosa. Si la inspiración no llegaba entonces solo tendría que buscarla, ¿no?

La música no era una opción, nunca lo había inspirado, lo distraía, él necesitaba silencio absoluto para escribir, razón por la cual vivía solo a pesar de las quejas de su abuela y su hermana adoptiva Momo.

¿Qué más ayudaba a la gente a inspirarse? ¿Tal vez salir a dar un paseo podría ayudar?

Resopló y pensó que era mejor intentarlo, no es como si tuviera una mejor idea. Solo esperaba que sus admiradoras no estuvieran merodeando por su casa… otra vez.

Se puso la capucha por las dudas, aprovechando que el día era frío y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por las calles sin ningún destino en particular, solo en busca de la condenada abeja.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y nada, ya estaba caminando por barrios más peligrosos, por lo que comenzó a contemplar el volver a casa y pensar en otra cosa, cuando de repente chocó contra alguien.

Como era su culpa pues él estaba distraído, se detuvo y ayudó a la persona que como era una chica algo pequeña se cayó al suelo debido a su choque.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con ella.

-Está bien, yo estaba corriendo de…- la chica volteó, y solo ahí Toshiro notó su falta de abrigo y su blusa desgarrada, aparte de los dos tipos que acababan de llegar, con sus ojos pervertidos pegados a aquella muchacha.

-Te diré algo amigo, aléjate de nuestra chica y no te haremos nada…- dijo uno de los tipos, apuntándolo con un arma. –Solo lárgate y te perdonaremos…- sonrió amenazadoramente.

El albino frunció el ceño ante esas excusas de seres humanos depravados escoria del mundo.

Sin molestarse en decir ni una palabra, se lanzó contra la basura del arma y fácilmente le arrancó la pistola de la mano debido a que aparentemente no se había estado esperando a que se resistiera. En menos de treinta segundos ya tuvo a los dos criminales noqueados en el suelo.

Unos policías cerca parecieron oír la conmoción y corrieron hacia ellos, con la mirada fija en los tipos del arma. Toshiro volteó hacia la chica que había sido agredida, encontrando con sorpresa que la joven estaba corriendo lejos de la policía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él normalmente no gozaba de meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero esa chica tenía que dar su declaración para que metieran a la escoria a prisión más fácilmente, por lo que no supo qué diablos le dio y corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera!- le gritó. La chica de largo cabello negro y ni un pelo más de diecisiete años volteó a verlo aterrada y corrió más rápido, pero no era rival para un chico en tan buena condición física como él. Rápidamente la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo, soltándola inmediatamente cuando ella chilló espantada. -¡Tranquila!- la calmó cuando vio que quiso volver a echar a correr. –No pienso hacerte daño, solo tienes que volver allí con los policías para…-

-¡No!- negó fervientemente, sorprendiéndolo. -¡No pienso ir con ningún policía, ni a ningún hospital ni nada! ¡Ellos solo me devolverán a ese infierno!- pisoteó de modo bastante malcriado, sí a él le preguntasen…

-¿Infierno?-

-¡El orfanato!- ella pareció exasperada, como si hubiera alguna forma de que él podría haber sabido de qué demonios hablaba. De repente, un viento particularmente frío sopló y la chica se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. –Ya no soy una niña… puedo cuidar de mí misma, y todo iba bien hasta que esos tipos molestos aparecieron.- se quejó con mala cara.

Toshiro no pudo evitar gemir fastidiado, sabiendo que esta niña acababa de convertirse en su problema, no es como si le gustara ser un niñero, pero no se necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que la chiquilla no tenía a nadie, no quería ir a las autoridades, y necesitaba urgentemente ropa nueva y un baño caliente. Y él simplemente no podía dejarla ahí para que se mate a ella misma.

-Ven conmigo, mocosa.- suspiró resignado. –Te conseguiré algo de ropa y… ¿puedo saber cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- ella se sonrojó en lo que el gruñido de su estómago delataba su estado hambriento.

-¡Yo no voy a ser tu caso de caridad!- pisoteó dando la vuelta, abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Realmente estaba lo suficientemente loca como para andar desabrigada y con la blusa rota por las calles en ese día tan frío? ¡Si hasta él no había podido evitar ver su sujetador! Y difícilmente estaba manteniendo los ojos lejos de ahí… No pasaría tanto tiempo antes de que la muchacha volviera a encontrarse en la misma situación de la que él la salvo.

-Escucha, mocosa.- se frotó las sienes rogando por paciencia. –O vienes conmigo o avisare a las autoridades sobre ti.- ella se congeló. –Tú eliges, pero no te dejare andar por la calle en ese estado.- ¡estaba temblando por todos los cielos!

Ella lo miró entre desconfiada y llena de pánico.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? Tal vez me salvaste de los tipos de antes pero tienes que entender que no puedo solo confiar en cualquier desconocido.- se abrazó más a sí misma.

-Tienes un punto.- reconoció. –Pero en serio estoy tratando de ayudarte. En el estado en el que estás no sobrevivirás la noche, ¿o acaso piensas robar?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy una inmunda rata ladrona!- rechazó de inmediato.

-Así como tú no deberías confiar en mí yo no debería confiar en ti, te estoy invitando a mi casa y tienes tantos motivos para sospechar de mí como yo los tengo para pensar que tú podrías robarme o…-

-¡Yo no soy así!- aseguró indignada.

-Pues confiare en ti si confías en mí.- se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la muchacha. –Así que, ¿qué eliges? ¿Volver a un orfanato o venir conmigo de una vez?-

Costó un poco, pero finalmente logró llevarla consigo antes de que le agarrara hipotermia a alguno de los dos.

La envió a darse una ducha caliente mientras le preparaba un poco de sopa instantánea y algo de té. Pensó que tal vez Momo habría dejado alguna de sus ropas allí, pero todo lo que encontró fue una larga falda blanca, así que tendría que darle también una de sus camisetas con la esperanza de que no le quedaran tan ridículamente grandes. Le dejó su ropa fuera de la puerta del baño.

Solo esperaba que Matsumoto no llegara de sorpresa a su casa ese día, o… podría haber un horrible malentendido.

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando la chica irrumpió en el comedor. Se veía bastante… bien, y saludable, de hecho, ahora que estaba decentemente arreglada.

Había recogido su cabello largo en una coleta alta, y pareció haber tenido que hacer varios nudos para que le entrara su camiseta, y aun así se le veía monstruosamente grande, la falda le quedaba bien pero ella la miraba con desagrado.

-No me gustan mucho las faldas…- le explicó al notar su mirada curiosa, luego notó la cena. -¿Eso es para mí?- pestañeó, sus ojos eran muy grandes e inocentes cuando se hallaba así de aturdida/confundida/sorprendida.

-Es solo para que entres en calor. Luego puedes prepararte algo mejor si quieres, siempre y cuando no quemes mi cocina, la nevera está llena aunque no soy muy buen cocinero, mi hermana y mi abuela cocinan cuando me visitan.- comenzó a servirle la sopa y el té.

-Umm… Muchas gracias… por todo, en serio.- comenzó a comer tratando de disimular su hambre.

Él solo se sirvió un té y comenzaron a hablar.

Resulta que hace dos días había escapado del orfanato, ya había terminado la preparatoria, estaba a unos meses de cumplir dieciocho y simplemente no pudo seguir soportando los constantes maltratos, por lo que huyo, pero esos tipos le habían robado todo con lo que planeaba vivir hasta encontrar un trabajo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Toshiro tuvo el impulso de decirle que fue una idiota impulsiva, pero se contuvo.

-Mira, te propongo un trato.- ella lo miró expectante. -¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Solo lo básico, y algún que otro platillo exótico que me enseñó mi hermana…-

-¿Hermana? ¿Creí que no tenías a nadie?- alzó una ceja. La mirada de la chica cayó y él maldijo su insensibilidad. –Lo siento.- se disculpó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes.- se encogió de hombros ahora con ojos inexpresivos. -¿Por qué lo preguntabas?-

-Hace tiempo que estoy buscando una empleada doméstica, yo trabajó todo el día y no tengo tiempo para las tareas del hogar, y estoy enfermo y cansado de las comidas instantáneas, solo como bien cuando mi familia me visita.- y también esa casa era demasiado grande y vacía, bien que sí le gustaba el silencio, pero a veces solo aburría un poco.

-¿Quieres que yo sea tu empleada doméstica?- pestañeó limpiándose la boca cuando acabó de comer.

-Sí, si quieres, claro.- ¿tal vez no lo consideraría un trabajo muy digno?

-Wow, esto es mejor de lo que pensé que podría conseguir incluso si esos dos bastardos no me robaban.- ella miró a la nada, como si no se acabará de creer su suerte. -¡Claro que aceptó!- dijo emocionada. –Pero, umm… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-

-No lo dije, soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, y…-

-¡¿Hitsugaya Toshiro?!- ella chocó las palmas de su mano contra la mesa, mirándolo muy sorprendida. -¡¿El escritor de "Dragón de hielo"?!-

-¿Has leído mi libro?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-¡Claro que sí!- su sonrisa fue tan brillante que iluminó por completo la habitación e incluso lo puso un poco… feliz de haber podido causar tanta alegría con su libro. -¡Es mi favorito! ¡La historia de un guardián celestial que elige a un niño marginado de entre toda la gente del mundo para convertirlo en el más grande guerrero y posteriormente en el rey! ¡Es increíble!- ella prácticamente saltó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el comedor. -¡Mi parte favorita fue cuando él solo aun siendo un niño y estando en sus primeros años como un comandante del ejército logró descubrir a los verdaderos conspiradores contra la vida de la familia real! ¡Aunque el momento en el que obtuvo su espada fue genial! ¡Y que accidentalmente matara a su mejor amigo fue tan triste! ¡Pero logró vengarse del responsable de eso y luego se casó con la hija del rey! ¡Sin embargo tuvo que dejar a su esposa sin siquiera reclamar el trono para ir en una última misión cuando el rey fue asesinado! ¡Fue tan valiente cuando casi murió por salvar a sus compañeros! ¡Pero el dragón de hielo logro salvarlo de la muerte y… y…!... Wow, ¿estás sonriendo?- finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se fijó en él, su respiración agitada de tanto hablar.

La sonrisa que había comenzado a tirar de los labios de Toshiro ante el fanatismo de esa chica para con su creación desapareció ante su última pregunta.

-No.- gruñó con mala cara y ella rió, su risa breve pero burbujeante y francamente encantadora. –Y aún no me has dicho tu nombre, mocosa.- le recordó.

-Bueno, pues para que ya dejes de llamarme mocosa, te informó que mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin.- se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse, pero no lo miró molesta, solo curiosa. –Oye, ¿puedes decirme cómo es que se te ocurrió una historia tan buena?- inquirió completamente ilusionada.

Hitsugaya hizo una mueca. ¿Sería muy estúpido contarle de su teoría de la abejita que zumba?

-No lo sé… es complicado. Simplemente siempre me ha gustado el hielo y lo frío… y los dragones…- la cara de ella cayó en lo que arrugaba adorablemente la nariz. -¿Te decepcione? ¿Esperabas que tuviera que ver con una gran aventura que ocurrió en mi vida?-

-No… no lo sé, no creo.- frunció el ceño. –Solo que por alguna razón pienso que eso no es todo.- lo miró con suspicacia.

-Supongo que no estás del todo equivocada.- reconoció. –También se me ocurrió por una leyenda de un guardián celestial, un fénix de fuego que leí cuando era niño. Me gustó mucho pero yo prefería el hielo, y como ya te dije que me gustan los dragones, se podría decir que de ahí nació todo.-

-Genial.- eso si pareció dejarla satisfecha. -¿Puedo leer la leyenda del fénix de fuego?- indagó emocionada.

-Me temó que no la tengo conmigo, pero si alguna vez pasó por mi antigua casa la recogeré para ti.- la sonrisa de la chica de nuevo fue demasiado brillante. ¿Cómo es que tenía la capacidad de ser tan feliz con cosas tan insignificantes? –Pero ya es suficiente de hablar de eso, tenemos que discutir tu empleo, las reglas y tu paga.-

-Oh, de acuerdo.- frunció el ceño. –Lo que digas, Toshiro.-

-¡Y dirígete a mí como Hitsugaya!-

Hmm, la mocosa realmente terminó convirtiéndose en su problema. ¡Como odiaba tener siempre la razón!

Pero su abuela nunca le hubiera perdonado el dejar a una niña sola e indefensa pasando hambre en las calles, más le valía a esa mujer saber lo bien que lo había criado.

Ahora solo tendría que ver cómo hacer que Matsumoto no se enterará de esto…

Aunque obviamente eso era mucho pedir pues, apenas una semana después de conocer a Kurosaki Karin y cuando aún se seguían acostumbrando a tener que convivir, su editora irrumpió en su casa sin siquiera tocar y Toshiro juró que nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan grande en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla como la que esbozó en cuanto vislumbro a la pelinegra comiendo junto a él vestida con su ropa debido a que todavía no le compraba ropa propia para que lleve.

-¡KYA! ¡Finalmente dejaste de ser virgen!- chilló emocionada.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- regañó completamente sonrojado.

-¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! ¡¿Puedo planearla?! ¡¿Ya está embarazada?!- brincó arriba y abajo examinando a Karin desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Wow!- la Kurosaki miraba a la otra fémina casi con la misma emoción que ella tenía al verla. -¿Eres la famosa editora Matsumoto Rangiku-san?- observó a la mayor con completa admiración, la misma que Toshiro había sentido por ella antes de enterarse que era una borracha a la que siempre le tenía que estar recordando hacer su trabajo.

-¡La misma!- la rubia atrapó a la pelinegra en uno de sus abrazos quiebra-huesos. -¡¿Tú eres la novia de Toshiro?!-

-Ella es mi nueva empleada doméstica, Matsumoto.- destruyó sus esperanzas de manera cortante. –Te dije que quería una, ¿lo olvidas?- Rangiku hizo un mohín de decepción y soltó a la adolescente.

-Sí, pero no pensé que quisieras a una jovencita para el puesto. Y de todos modos, ¿por qué está usando tu ropa?- lo miró con una ceja en alto, expectante por una explicación.

Por supuesto que tuvo que contarle todo, y contra todo pronóstico, en realidad su editora estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles. Había llevado a Karin de compras, cosa que agradecía porque hubiera sido muy incómodo hacerlo él teniendo en cuenta que la mocosa no tenía nada y necesitaba todas esas… cosas intimas de chicas y eso…

Ahora que tenía una empleada las cosas se le habían tornado más sencillas y tenía más tiempo para… sentarse frente a la portátil observando la página en blanco mientras maldecía a la puta abeja por haberlo abandonado.

Su relación con la chica era bastante… peculiar, por decirlo así.

Podía notar que lo admiraba y respetaba por ser el escritor de su libro favorito, y que estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que hacía por ella. Generalmente se mantenía al margen, posiblemente porque pensaba que lo molestaba, por lo demás trabajaba eficientemente y cuando acababa sus deberes se entretenía con libros o con la televisión en un volumen moderado, hacía lo posible por no resultar una molestia para él.

Cada uno se mantenía en sus propios asuntos pesé a vivir en la misma casa, solo convivían realmente a la hora de comer. Al principio Karin había insistido en comer en la cocina, pero acabó cediendo a estar con él en el comedor cuando, rodando los ojos, le aseguró que no le molestaba en nada tener su compañía. De todos modos la mayoría de las veces comían en silencio, rara vez conversaban, y las pocas veces que si lo hacían eran puras cosas de trabajo, nada personal. Mantenían su distancia.

Llegó el cumpleaños número veinte del Hitsugaya y finalmente su abuela y Hinamori se enteraron de su empleada doméstica cuando lo visitaron, las dos saltaron a la misma conclusión que Rangiku apenas lo vieron con tal jovencita linda, pero se apresuró en contarles toda la historia, regodeándose un poco cuando su abuela sí se dignó a mofarse de lo bien que lo había educado como un caballero.

Aunque Toshiro no quería admitírselo a sí mismo, pero estaba bastante incómodo con tener que vivir con una chica bonita. Por más que todo el tiempo la llamaba interiormente con apodos como "niña" o "mocosa" era muy consciente de que realmente era solo tres años menor que él, y en unos pocos meses aquello se reduciría a dos pues cumpliría dieciocho y podría comenzar a buscarse un "verdadero trabajo".

Las primeras semanas como que olvidaba que la tenía en su casa y una vez entró al baño sin tocar, saliendo con el rostro escarlata al vislumbrar a la pelinegra vestida con nada más que una toalla. La cena de esa noche fue muy incómoda.

Se cumplieron seis meses desde que estaba tratando de escribir un nuevo libro y seguía sin ocurrírsele nada, la página de su computador seguía en blanco.

Una vez Karin lo encontró mientras se ahogaba en su frustración dándose topetazos contra la mesa frente a su portátil, y desde entonces es la única que conoce su secreto de que no había ni siquiera comenzado a escribir su tan ansiado segundo libro.

Ella se ganó su confianza cuando por más que Matsumoto la presionó para que hablara no dijo ni una palabra respecto a su pequeño problemilla con la puta abeja alias la inspiración.

Desde entonces se podría decir que eran un poco más abiertos el uno con el otro.

Comenzaron a hablar más en la cena, e incluso conversaban en otros momentos del día, mientras ella limpiaba la habitación donde él "trabajaba" o intentaba hacerlo más bien, o incluso antes de dormir se quedaban horas despiertos hablando. No era difícil conversar con ella, realmente. Al principio pensó que era una chica impulsiva inmadura… pero era más inteligente de lo que le había dado el crédito en primer lugar. Había leído mucho de los libros que él disfrutaba, y por lo general tenían opiniones o muy similares o tan distintas que se quedaban horas debatiendo al respecto lo cual le resultaba sorprendentemente… entretenido.

Lo que sí, ninguno hablaba de sus vidas, sus charlas no incluían nada muy personal, o al menos… no hasta cierta noche.

Habían recién terminado de cenar y lavar los platos, y como siempre en vez de ir a dormir se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y él no tardó en elogiar su cocina como le era costumbre.

-Gracias.- le sonrió con el tinte más pequeño de rosa salpicando sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, Toshiro no dejaba de encontrar todas y cada una de sus sonrisas más brillantes que la anterior. –Me costó mucho aprender ese platillo en particular. Yuzu llegó al extremo de golpearme con el cucharón de lo mucho que la desesperé.- comentó más para sí con una pequeña risita.

Él había aprendido que no debía indagar en el tema cada que ella mencionaba a un hermano, hermana o padres, pero ese nombre nunca lo había oído antes, así que preguntó.

-¿Yuzu?- y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver como su brillo habitual moría un poco.

Pero por alguna razón ella no evitó el tema como pensó, y en cambió respondió a su incógnita.

-Mi hermana gemela… Yuzu…- se abrazó a sus rodillas. –Murió junto al resto de mi familia hace más de cinco años…- el albino pudo notar las lágrimas asomando en las comisuras de sus ojos y supo que ella no había hablado acerca de eso en un largo tiempo.

Y no supo que se metió en él, pero no pudo evitar enredar sus brazos alrededor de ella, esperando poder brindarle algún consuelo.

-Lo siento…- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Y ella rompió a llorar como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado reprimiendo sus emociones y ahora todas ellas estallaran incapaces de detenerse.

Fue evidente para Toshiro lo fuerte que era Karin, y que se permitiera mostrar debilidad ante él simplemente… lo conmovió más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

La sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lloraba hasta que se quedó dormida… e incluso por más tiempo.

Recostada contra su pecho con su rostro relajado y aún con los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas la hacía ver como un verdadero ángel a sus ojos, un ángel que había pasado por mucho sufrimiento y aun así continuaba luchando por tener una vida digna.

Un ángel guerrero.

Sus cejas se arquearon en lo que su mente comenzaba a maquinar mientras aún sostenía a la chica en sus brazos.

La abejita finalmente estaba zumbando.

Llevó a Karin a su habitación y la recostó en la cama, y en otra acción que lo hacía cuestionarse su cordura besó su frente suavemente.

Su bello rostro se relajó aún más bajo el toque de sus labios contra su piel cálida y el más leve de los amagos de una sonrisa tiró de su boquita rosa que de repente le parecía más atrayente… de lo normal.

Toshiro sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos y concentrarse más en el zumbido de la abejita que no dejaba de decirle cosa tras cosa, idea tras idea.

De repente sus dedos temblaban por escribir.

¡Finalmente ya tenía su historia!

Todo estaba en su mente, aún le quedaban algunos detalles por pulir pero todo lo básico y principal ya estaba.

Sería una historia de ángeles, demonios y mortales.

Por primera vez tendría una protagonista femenina, e incluso incluiría un poco de romance, seguro que eso les encantaría a sus admiradoras femeninas, todas habían dicho que les hubiera gustado un poco de romance entre el protagonista de Dragón de hielo y la hija del rey, dudaba ser bueno escribiendo romance pero ya vería como salía.

Una joven chica ángel descubre una conspiración entre arcángeles y demonios para erradicar el mundo mortal, ella quiere hablar pero los arcángeles matan a su familia, la culpan de ello y provocan que la expulsen de los cielos a la tierra de los mortales. Allí la chica conocerá a un mortal que tiene conexiones con el rey de los cielos, un vidente, y juntos tratarán de salvar el mundo mortal y el del reino de los cielos de los demonios y los arcángeles corruptos.

Bastante decente, ¿no?

Esperaba que gustará, pero si no al diablo, él estaba demasiado emocionado por escribirlo.

Su protagonista ángel obviamente estaba basada en su propia angelita de mal carácter personal, pero trataría de no ser tan obvio al respecto, a la prensa le encantaba inventar cuentos entre ellos desde que se enteraron de que tenía una joven empleada doméstica. Y tampoco quería que ella se diera cuenta, de cualquier forma, prefería no saber qué pensaba al respecto.

Fue a su oficina de trabajo, sacó su portátil y la página en blanco lo saludó como todos los días, pero ya no iba a permanecer así por más tiempo.

Escribió su título para la historia:

"Ángel guerrero."

De alguna manera sabía que todos amarían a su protagonista angelical… él ya sentía que estaba comenzando a amarla…

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Mmm, la escuela está sofocandome o3o

Lamento los días de ausencia, aquí algo largo para compensar n.n

Aclaró que esto no está para nada relacionado a mi forma de escribir, a mí la inspiracion no me deja tranquila :'v No es lindo.

Pero bueno, sino la tuviera jodiendome la vida todo el tiempo seguramente no podría seguir haciendo muchos OS HK, es tan hermoso ya pasar de los 100 :'D

Aunque no hago tantos como quisiera por la PUTA escuela TTnTT

Bueno... han visto el manga, mis damas?

TOSHIRO PAPUSHO SHABROZON TE VIOLOOOOO! *O*

Jeje, lo siento, no dejó de fangirlear uwur

Está como para escribir un Lemon, no? ôwô Estoy segura de que Karin quiere hacerle un par de cosas malas e.e No me importa q tenga 13 :v(?

Bueno, ya, ya dejo de joder con mi mente impura xD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Me despido! n-n/

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
